


Mirror, Mirror

by ToastyTart



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyTart/pseuds/ToastyTart
Summary: A small poem about the district attorney and a shattered mirror
Kudos: 15





	Mirror, Mirror

Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, which one of you did not deserve to fall?

The Detective? The Colonel? The Mayor? The Seer?

Yes there is still so much to fear...

Mirror, Mirror, shattered and broke, which one of you have not yet awoke?

The DA! The DA! It's time to awake!

Yes there is still so much at stake...

Abe, Wilford, Damien, Celine... and Mark

We are all trapped in the dark...

Mirror, Mirror, left in that haunted hall

Do not let the shadows grow to tall

Wake up! Wake up!

Or you will lose them all


End file.
